Jealous
by haru's
Summary: Rin is back with Shigure. And Haru begs Yuki to pretend to be his boyfriend to make her jealous. But as time goes on Yuki finds he wants more than just pretend. HaruYuki fic. shonenai and lime but there wil be yaoi and a lemon later on if your good. rated
1. prologue

AN: YukixHaru –Fun,shonen-ai, and yaoi in later chapter. So I'll just put MA.

Warning-

Boy on boy sex to come so don't get all whiney if you don't like what you read.

I own nothing blah blah etc etc. only saying it once.

Jealous

Prologue –I guess

Yuki couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Im begging you, Yuki. Just help me out just this once"

" Haru cant you ask Momiji or Shigure or I dunno the stupid cat"

" No one would believe that. Everyone knows I have a thing for you anyway"

" O Haru."

Yuki had been walking home with Tohru and Kyo as usual when Haru had asked if he could ask him a favor. Yuki felt that Haru was truly one of his best friends and that he would do almost anything for him. But pretending to be his boyfriend just didn't seem to fit with "anything". For some reason Haru thought that if he pretended to go out with Yuki, Rin would get jealous, dump Shigure and come back to him. That sounded all very lovely to Yuki, but he just wished he wasn't part of it.

Yuki sighed ,Haru had always been there when he needed help. And that sad pleading look was getting to him." How do you know this will work anyway"

" Does that mean you'll do it." Haru asked gripping Yuki's shoulders tightly.

" Fine, fine. But you owe meahhh"

Yuki was crushed by Haru's hug . Yuki let him hug him until he felt a creeping hand grab his rear.

" Wo WHAT do you think you're doing Haru! We're just pretending..okay?"

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy this"

Yuki felt he would regret this. Which was very different from Haru's view of things.

-/Nothing bad could come of this/ --who's right, we'll just have to see now won't we.

Haru grabbed Yuki's hand and led him to the house.

" Haru, don't you need to take a left here?"

"I'm staying over your house"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Well Rin has been sleeping over to stay with Shigure, it only makes sense for me to stay with you. Plus this way she'll see us together more."

"Whatever, fine just remember. We're A-c-tinggg."

"Of course man. Don't get all worked up. You would think you're nervous or something" Haru smirked and lifted Yuki's chin up "Don't worry you'll make a lovely girlfriend"

Yuki blushed and smacked his hand away"Boyfriend! I mean.. acting! uhh..forget it"

Yuki quickened his pace and Haru tailed after him laughing the whole way.

tbc

AN-Review porfavor please pweese :3…. it gets better


	2. A game of HORSE

/…/thoughts

A game of HORSE

"Hello Tohru. Lovely day, ne?" /Wonderful wonderful. With a beautiful blushing Yuki at my side. That horse is gunna be sorry she left this pimp-master Haru. And I'm not only sexy in the spring/ (1)

"O hello Hatsuharu-san. Are you staying for dinner?"

"huh, what? (the idiot was lost in his pimp-fantasies) ..well no, I'm sleeping over"

"O, how lovely. I'll make a little extra than. What's the special occasion?"

/ah, yea Rin you jealous of this, my dick aint your slave you know.I--/

"Haru she's talking to you."

"uh, sorry. I'm staying actually to spend more time with my girlfriend."

"HEYy" the poor rat protested

"Didn't you break up with Rin-chan?"

"Yea, I meant Yuki" the cow explained as if it were as obvious as a hard-on in a speedo.(2)

Tohru blinked speechless/Yuki? But he's a boy and he's a boy. I don't get it/ (the riceball is a little slow) Slowly it sunk in and she smiled. If anyone deserved Yuki-kun it was Haru.

Yuki covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the too apparent blush.

/He's so cute when he blushes/

"Come on lets go upstairs,sweetie. We can do some homework before dinner"

"Sweetie? Dammit Haru" but Haru was already skipping happily up the stairs humming like a schoolgirl.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Yuki tapped his pencil against his notebook trying to concentrate on his math assignment. It was very hard when a certain boy next to him stared unabashedly and scooted closer every few moments.

/ hmm. Well the answer can't be 17 but…damn why does he keep staring, its really starting to freak me out. Maybe if I jusr ignore him a little longerrrr, ahhhk/

" Don't touch me"

Haru removed his hand from his cousin's knee sadly and whined into Yuki's ear" But Yukiiii, you have to let me touch you, if we're going to have them believe us"

"You are enjoying yourself way too much on your- make-Rin-jealous-and-come-running-into-your-arms- plan"

But once again Yuki found himself talking to a wall. Haru had gotten up and walked down the hall into a bedroom. Yuki counted on his fingers 1,2,3

"AHK you stupid cow! Where the hell did you come from,the kitchen is downstairs"

"Sorry Kitten-chan" "What did you call me, get back here ya damn cow!"

Yuki laughed as he watched a red-headed blur chase after a white-headed one. Haru was amusing if nothing else.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Haru rubbed against Yuki's ear as Yuki pretended not to notice and eat his food . He didn't want Rin to think it was a fake. Haru was such a good friend after all.

Rin draped her arms around Shigure looking coyly at Haru. Haru and Rin seemed to be playing a little game. Like a game of HORSE (no pun intended, but hey puns are stupid-cool(3).)

/You can drape you arms around him well so can I. I can nuzzle him like this, take that Rin/…

/I can nuzzle him too and I can kiss him on the neck gently like that, try that one cow-boy/

/So, what I can do that too, and also this …./

Haru reached down too pet Yuki's crotch. Yuki saw it coming and was about to smack it away, but he felt that he would ruin Haru's plans. He had to trust him or atleast pretend too. Any way Yuki couldn't help but get excited and want the other boy's soft touch.

Yuki closed his eyes as Haru touched him gently trying not to squirm. /wow,that feels sorta good/

Yuki opened his eyes to look at Rin. She stared in utter shock. / I thought they were faking it, but they must be serious, that fukin rat./

Yuki smiled at Rin in an almost challenging way and was rewarded with an angry humph and a few muttered curses.

Tohru was the only one able to eat unfazed by the mounting tension in the room. Oh, sweet ignorant bliss.

Even Shigure could tell this was getting serious. At another time seeing Haru doing those things to Yuki would of made him go into hysterics, but Rin's hard grip on him told him this wasn't the time for his silliness. Kyo was not stupid and was becoming more annoyed by the second. And when Haru reached for Yuki's nether-regions Kyo had sprinted for the roof. But no one noticed.

"Well, I'll just clean this up. I wonder where Kyo went, Oh well you can leave your plates..lala lala" and so Tohru skipped down the yellow brick road with her little brunette braids.

The tension was beginning to get to Yuki. The two couples on either side of the table sat menacingly quiet. Rin and Haru glared at each other waiting for the other's move.

Tbc dum dum dum

(1)- The joke is Haru means spring.

(2)- I couldn't think of anything-else. My mind was in the gutter and refused to come up with a nicer metaphor.

(3)Just in case you never played HORSE. Its that basketball game where one person makes a shot lets say a 3-pointer. Than the next person has to shoot the 3-pointer and than he'll try a fancier shot to try to outdo the other player. And you win if you can make the other team mess up 5 times to spell horse. Got it good.

Remember review. tata


	3. Feral cows

Feral cows

Before Yuki could stop him, Haru had lifted Yuki in his arms and carried him out of the dining room. …And into the laundry room.

"The other way you idiot"

"O sorry princess yuki"

"shut up!"

As Haru carried Yuki up the stairs he could hear Shigure and Rin arguing in the dining room.

"Pick me up now, dog" the horse hissed (wow horses can hiss)

"Buttt yourrr heavy-yy Rin-chan" cant you hear his wining shatter you eardrum.

"Just do it."

"So mean"

But Yuki didn't hear the rest of the discussion because he was being swept into the bathroom. /bathroom..wait bathroom/ "Haru what are you doing?"

Haru placed Yuki down gently and than opened the bath faucet. Yuki sat there until he saw Haru slipping off his pants.

"PERVE! I'm outta here,right now." Haru clung to Yuki's wrist.

"You don't have to come in. I just want them to think we are in here together. Please?" Haru made his eyes wide and pouted innocently.

Yuki sighed and gave in "fine" /Why does he have to be so cute..cute? since when are things cute? Since when are perverted cows cute/

As Yuki continued to ponder the philosophy of cuteness, Haru took the rest of his clothes off and slipped into the rising water.

Haru sighed in contentment as he lowered himself. He peered at Yuki from over the rim of the tub and saw him deep in thought. But when he felt Haru watching him he looked over and turned red. The water did not cover very much yet. Haru grinned like a feral cat. (Whats with the cat metaphors? Why aren't there any feral cows or hissing horses?)

Making Yuki fret was so much fun.Haru leaned over the tub and whispered flirtatiously "Why Yuki, you don't have to come in. But if you wanted to, you could of just asked"

The whisper tickled Yuki's face and he could feel a tightness to begin to form between his legs. Yuki didn't respond in fear of stuttering and turned away from the sight before him.

/aww, Yuki is so shy and adorable. If he weren't strait I'd of dropped the whole Rin thing in a heartbeat./

Haru could see Yuki put his hand over his crotch/oh my god does he have a hard-on. No, it must be my imagination. Too bad it isn't, I'd take the little princess right now/

Yuki tried to hide it while he tried to think of something that would 'turn him off' so to speak. Yuki tried imagining numerous amount of things including Kyo in a bikini. Even that didn't seem to work. Nothing seemed to work and Yuki began to panic as Haru finished his bath up. /If he sees he'll never let me live it down. That or might just rape me./

But suddenly an image of Rin flitted through his mind and he could feel his anger rising. And as his anger rose, something else came slowly down. / that cheap bitch I'll kill her, dirty slut,f…) Haru finished dressing and splashed some, well, a whole lot, of the tub water onto Yuki.

Yuki faced Haru sputtering angrily "what the hell was that for"

"You were taking a bath with me, remember?

Yuki didn't respond, but glared behind his dripping bangs.

Haru hugged Yuki unable to hold in the love for his adorably smaller,but older cousin.

Yuki relaxed and let himself sink into Haru's embrace as he guided them into the bedroom.

/Wait one second, where does Haru think he's sleeping/

Yuki's unvoiced question was answered as Haru slipt under Yuki's comforter.

Tbc

AN: Don't you agree? I love the idea of feral cows. hehe, Hissing horses aren't that funny,just kind of disturbing. Hope you guys like the story so far. R&R.

you know you love me, send your messages of love and passion for me in review form haha…hehe(still thinking of feral cows)

I wish I could stick in evil sheep somewhere. (yo, wife-dearest you know what im talking about. lol..)


	4. Our bishies emo

Chapter 4

Our Bishies Emo….because this is shonen-ai…and the writer is way too emo for her own good

"Haru?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course my prince"

"Can you be a dear, AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Yuki turned around to face his offender. Even though it was dark and he couldn't see Haru's face he knew that Haru was staring innocently back at him as he continued to grope Yuki under the sheets. Yuki didn't want to admit it to himself, but the touching felt kind of nice. If Haru kept on like that, another problem could 'arise' if you know what I mean.

"Fine, fine I'll stop touching you."

"Thank you" Yuki tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice and curled back into his original position.

"I'll just have to satisfy myself with licking you." Haru grabbed Yuki around the waist to keep him from escaping and licked surprisingly softly at Yuki's neck. Yuki felt a tremble run through his body and he tried unsuccessfully to keep in a whimper.

"Oh, so you like it?"

Yuki felt a heat rush to his face and he exploded suddenly at the unsuspecting cow " GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The scream was loud and abrupt. Haru knew he must have crossed a line and got up cautiously from the bed taking his sheets with him. He never had gotten Yuki that upset at him and he tried to ignore the tears that started to build in his eyes. Haru left the room slamming the door after him.

Yuki screamed into his pillow in frustration. He hadn't really meant to yell at Haru, but he felt so used and he was tired of that feeling. /He tells me we're pretending so he can get his girlfriend back. But than he acts like still likes me. He's driving me insane, he's making me feel things I've never felt before. Why does he have to touch me like that? Does he know what it does to me? I feel so used. Am I just a little pretty plaything until he gets Rin back? He shouldn't be making me feel like this, he's a dude, he's my cousin. I hate him for making me love him./ Yuki closed his eyes and nestled back into his pillow. Before he noticed something. "LOVE him!"

Haru lay on the sofa restless and hurt. It was hours before he fell into slumber where he dreamt of mice that sang and danced, but were simply too fast to catch.

-

"Breakfast is ready, Yuki-kun." Tohru's happy voice sang through the door.

Yuki woke up even more annoyed than usual that morning. /Why do I feel like shit? Oh yea, last night./

The breakfast was even more strained and awkward than the night before. Haru and Yuki sat next to each other, not wanting to break the image of boyfriends, but both were obviously upset.

Rin glared at Yuki and he glared back. If Haru had noticed the silent cat-fight he would have leaped over the moon with joy, to have his wildest pimp-fantasy come true. But as it was he didn't see and sulked with his head drooping into his bowl of coco puffs.

The day crawled by and Yuki tried to apologize a few times, but Haru continued to sulk.

"I'm sorry Haru, about last night. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Yu-chan, don't worry bout' it." But the look on Haru's face was so miserable, it was impossible to believe it

Yuki felt horrible ,but than a thought crossed his mind /What if he's not upset because I yelled at him. He's probably still moping over Rin. Why, am I not good enough/

The sudden pain of both realizing and accepting this was almost too much. He cupped his face as if he was tired to hide the escaping tears.

As the very moment he started to cry, Rin decided that she would take Haru away from that prissy prince once and for all.

A/N sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been working on my non FF. Anyways hope the chappy was ok.


	5. Don't mess with my man

"That's it pissy prissy prince, its over." Rin prepped herself at the mirror, brushing her dark hair to a straight shine. Fixing her tight black leather skirt to wrap just right below her waist to show her pink thong modestly. _Yea modestly, I'll modestly take Haru right from under him. Ughh that stupid homo, how dare he do things with my Haru. _Pulling down her tight red tank and with a push on her bra she was ready to get her man back.

Haru flicked cream puffs at the wall, enjoying the powdery sugar that flew around the room, resembling snow. "Haru," a sexy voice cooed from behind him, "can't we have a little chat."

"I'd rather we didn't."

"Oh come on now, how can you say no to such a pretty face." Rin looked down at him prettily with her eyes fluttering.

"Extremely easily," he responded dryly.

"C'mere already would ya'." With a yank Rin got Haru to stand up.

"Now," Rin said urgently annoyed, this should be that hard, damn this was her highest skirt, "I think we should get back together,love. Don't you think? Drop that rat already, he doesn't have half of what I can give you," she said huskily thrusting her breasts on him in case he didn't get the hint.

"Look Rin, I lied, Yuki isn't going out with me, okay. I did it to get you jealous."

"Then what's the problem? Let's kiss and makeup."

Rin leaned forward, but Haru pushed her face away gently.

"No, Rin. I can't, I don't love you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about Haru? I'll clear that clogged head of yours."

And she did, she leaped on top of him before he could react pinning him against the wall, sucking the so-called clogs out.

----

Yuki started in his nap as if someone had slapped him awake. He looked around, but found nobody. _That's odd. _He got up and slipped on his fuzzy slippers before groggily walking down the stairs to the living room.

And as he walked in he felt before he saw the scene before him, Rin clutching onto Haru in a lip-lock. Somewhere inside Yuki a match lit and he saw flames. He didn't feel his hands grab Rin by the hair and pull her backwards to the floor and he also didn't get to enjoy the feeling of strangling her thin throat. He did feel two strong arms grab him from behind pulling him away from her.

Coughing the poor confused thing sat up. "What the fuck? I thought you guys weren't actually dating," she managed to wheeze.

"We aren't." Yuki said calmly, realizing how much shit he was in, he didn't want to look at Haru. This was just way too embarrassing. He jumped up with the sure intent of running away, far far away, but the same two arms grabbed him again.

"I think we need to talk." Haru said sternly into his hear, Yuki flinched.

"Whatever you homos, I don't need you," she weakly got up still holding onto her throat like it'd fall off, "Shigure's way better in bed anyway."

"True, but you won't be having anymore of it."

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at her elder, and her now ex-lover. Shigure stood behind her with blackened waves of annoyance "I saw everything, it's over, my dick ain't your slave anymore."

"No wait, Gure-san, come back, you're mistaken."

"Won't you leave already?" Kyo who had been peacefully sleeping on the porch grounded out his comment.

"Kyo? You like me don't you." She crawled toward him and hugged him. "Kyo, you're so strong, protect me," she whimpered pressing herself closer.

"I think you'd better leave," said a voice Rin least expected to hear at the moment.

"Tohru-chan, we're buds aren't we? Don't let these mean ole' men kick me out."

Tohru smiled dangerously making everyone quiver in fear "Get out right now, I'm sick of you making this house a brothel. You come here again I'll make sure you leave with half your limbs."

Rin scrambled out the front door terrified without even putting her boots on. There was nothing scarier than that look of murder on Tohru's usually so innocent face.

Tohru closed the door behind her and when she turned around her face was sweet and sparkling again.

They all stared completely at a loss. Where the hell did that come from?

"What? She tried to come on to Kyo."

Don't mess with a person's man. Especially if said person represses their feelings. **cough**

"Yuki?"

"..yea.." the boy blushed brightly and tried not to look at Haru who was the only one left in the livingroom.

"What was that all about?"

"Err..Tohru just went insane."

"Don't try to avoid it. Why did you stop Rin from kissing me?"

"I went mad too?"

Haru tipped Yuki's head up, but he looked away. "Look at me Yuki."

He looked up reluctantly, his cheeks still tinted.

"Seriously."

"I was jealous alright, satisfied?"

Haru smirked like Yuki knew he would, "Not completely."

Dipping his head down he stole Yuki's lips. The ones he had dreamed of since he was a little kid. The ones that assured him he wasn't just a dumb cow. And the ones he wanted for himself to keep.

Pulling away for only a breath, the two didn't want to, couldn't possibly, let go of each other. Slender hands dug into Haru's back as he was pushed down on to the floor. The floor was cold, but neither of them minded, they had quite enough warmth. There was something very desperate about how his tongue darted into Haru's mouth. And Haru knew at that moment he wasn't the only one who had waited so long for this.

TBC

Tohru: evil cliffe! You'll just have to comment if you want that smut action. teehee

A/NWasn't Tohru cool? I just love making Tohru OOC, I dunno why, I think It's really funny. Yea Rin came out as a total slut, I couldn't keep my dislike for her out of this. I know she really isn't all that bad, I know the whole "truth" w/e. I just really don't like her. And yet I like Akito.

Let me take this chance to write down the anime characters that piss me off

Misa Misa (DN), Risa(DNA), Sakura(Naruto), Rin, …I think there's more, but who cares, I don't like em' anyways.


	6. Pimp Mastah Haru

**A/N** WARNING Last chappy. YAOI. LEMON. boyxboy sex The reason this is M.

Ok people the moment you've been waiting an eternity for.

**Ch 6- Pimp Mas-tah Haru**

Haru pushed him further into the couch and then pulled down Yuki's fly to let his throbbing dick free.

"Ahh Haru" Yuki breathed "we sh-shouldn't do it here." (They're in the living room still --)

"I can't wait baby,"Haru murmured and took his own pants off. Taking Yuki's and his dick together he pumped lightly.

Yuki gasped loudly into his ear.

Haru quickened his pace ever so slightly "Yu-chan, you're so sensitive. Can it be you haven't jacked off in a while or you just want me that badly."

Yuki's voice seemed to get higher with every stroke. "Haah uh, don't t-talk like that"

"Why does it make you hot Yu-chan?"

"Pervert,ahhh" Yuki moaned as climax neared. Haru finished them both off with hard strokes. They came on their stomachs and collapsed onto the sofa.

Haru lay there for a few minutes on top of Yuki. Clinging on to him, to make sure he was actually there, and he hadn't just jacked off to Yuki's picture again. The one of Yuki with his shirt off, shooting hoops.

"That was awesome," Haru was about to push himself of Yuki ,but he felt something mysteriously hard hitting his thigh. _Could he have gotten hard again, already? _

Haru looked at Yuki's face below him to see it still flushed , mouth sexily parted, and his eyes glassed with lust.

"You wanna do it again babe?"Yuki nodded quickly.

"Well, too bad, cause I've got a better idea."

Haru pulled Yuki's pants and underwear off with one swoop of his hands. Yuki squeaked as the cold air reached his bare ass.

"You're skilled aren't you?" the elder cousin asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. This was his first time, even if it wasn't Haru's.

"Just to get ready for this moment with you."

"Cut the crap."

Haru looked affronted and leaned down for a kiss. "So mean, Yu-chan, I love you."

When Yuki heard those words he felt like crying, ok he cried. But he really didn't want me to tell you that.

"Haru, I love you too." Yuki hiccupped.

The kiss they shared was passionate, it said all the things that were so difficult to say.

Haru fingered Yuki's ass, surprised to find it wet. "You really are a girl," Haru mumbled. Yuki's hold on his back grew tighter in response.

"Ow, shit, you're a feisty one." Haru caught his cousin by surprise by taking his leg and pulling him upwards so he had a clear view of Yuki's hole. He licked gently and Yuki cooed pleasantly every time. He pulled the hole apart slowly easing his fingers in while still licking. Yuki grasped at the sofa not knowing whether there was more pain or pleasure.

"Yuki do, you think you're ready, I need you," his voice was husky with want.

"Will it fit?" Yuki asked scared as he stared at Haru's enlarged cock.

"Of course, I'll go slow."

Yuki nodded and Haru eased in slowly. Yuki screamed, it really really hurt. This boy was trying to kill him with that huge thing.

"I'm sorry, sorry, just relax, it won't work if you don't."

Yuki breathed and it wasn't long till it was in.

"See, not bad, I'm going to move."

"Wai-ahh" at first he wanted to kill Haru for moving so suddenly, but the pleasure came soon after, and he forgave him.

Haru seemed to know just how to move, to make Yuki scream with pleasure.

"Ahh, so good, Haru, faster."

"Yuki, I don't know how long I can go, you're squeezing so tight!" Haru moaned loudly and thrusted faster.

"Don't stop, ahhh."

"Oh, Yuki, you're too damn hot." Yuki's grey hair framed his delicate face in flushed ecstasy. His eyes were lidded and he kept his left hand to his lips to lessen the volume of his screaming.

Haru kissed Yuki hard on the lips to muffle his screams. The vibrating on his lips felt so good. He nipped at Yuki's lips and then traveled down his pale neck, eliciting more moans from his older cousin. He was glad to see little bruises begin to form.

"Haru-I'm going crazy, oooohh, you're so hard and hot inside, I'm going to go crazy.Ohhh."

"Ahh, who's perverted now, oh man.I'm coming Yu—"

"Wai-t till I come" Haru didn't have to wait long, with a few more strokes Yuki's back arched and came. Yuki's blissful face got Haru coming moments after.

Haru rolled off Yuki and fell on the floor. He was way too content to give a crap.

"Haru come back here, it's cold."

Haru smiled and snuggled up to his new lover on the leather couch. _Oh yea, haru the pimp-mas-tah. _

"Hn, did you say something Haru." Yuki sleepily rubbed his eyes. Yuki looked so adorable, so blissful and trusting Haru could have died.

"No nothing." A comfortable silence passed between them. But _I'll throw away my pimp title for you, Yuki._

Yuki didn't hear Haru's confession, but if he did he probably would have punched him.

THE END 

Yuki:You told them I cried!

Narrator: Nuh-uh.

Yuki: Yea, look right there.

Narrator: It's ok Yuki, I know the truth, you're illiterate.

Yuki: WHAT?!

A/N- yea that was a long wait. Don't throw anything at me.

Me and Haru are the pimp-mas-tahs. WoOpWoOP. Oh wait he threw away his title, so I am the #1 Pimp-Mas-tah. Ok the truth is I'm high or something, so till' it wears off in my mind, I am.


End file.
